legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NexoByte/Not So Ultra Agents, Part 3: Infearno Interception
Solomon is in the Cool Convertible, which is stuck in a traffic jam. Solomon: Great, I'm stuck in traffic. I'm going to be late for my movie. Solomon: While we wait for traffic to clear up, I'll tell you my back story. I was the former wing pilot of the Galaxy Squad. I had a robot sidekick, a Swarm Interceptor, a buggy, and the Galactic Titan. I felt like I owned it all. That was, until Max Solarflare came along, and Ace Speedman, our commander, assigned him to my team. I mean, come on! Ace could have assigned Max to the Green Team. They got the Vermin Vaporizer and an awesome hovercraft. Or, better yet, the totally wimpy Red Team! But noooo, Ace just had to assign Max to my team. He also told Max that we had to share the vehicles. The pressure was so much, I left the Galaxy Squad, leaving the other theee teams to destroy the Hive Crawler and defeat the bugs. Now Solarflare has it all. I moved out of Ninjago City and back to my home town, Astor City. There I founded the Ultra Agents. I went through so much trouble trying to get even one person to join. Just about all my money went to flyers, TV commercials, and newspaper advertisements. In fact, my commercial was the most advertised commercial during the Super Brick game. But no one came, saying that "one Agent Chase is enough." Finally, after two years of advertising, an agent came. Then a second. Then a third. Then a fourth. And that's how the Ultra Agents started. Max: ...You know you have the intercom on, right? Solomon: D'oh! Suddenly, Infearno flies by overhead, singing "Everything is Awesome" at the top of his lungs. Solomon presses a button, and the LEGO City theme song plays. Solomon: Wrong button... He presses another button, and the Cool Convertible switches to hover mode and takes off after Infearno. Mrs. Scratchen-Post: Watch it, sonny! Pay attention to the speed limit!... I want a flying car, too! P.I.X.A.L.: It's okay, honey. People do that sometimes... Error. Error. Speech type not recognized. Infearno: AWE-SOOOOOOOME! Darth Maul: Stop stealing my awe-soooooome style! Darth Vader: That's mild compared to how many people are stealing my awe-soooooome style. Darth Maul: Nooooooooo! You just stole my style! I find your lack of creativity disturbing! Solomon: I never knew that converting my vehicle to hover mode would stir up so much commotion... Infearno: Only two miles, or thirty seconds to go! Solomon: So we're travelling at 240 miles per hour? Infearno: I'm travellimg at that speed. I am Dr. Infearno, and you will have to put out a hundred fires! Solomon: Um... Dr. Infearno? Infearno: I appeared in the Agents theme! Now take this! Infearno throws a stick of dynamite, which misses. Solomon: You're naïve. And you missed. Infearno: Maybe, maybe not. A piece of a building falls on Solomon's vehicle. The Galactic Enforcer appears about 3000 feet ahead of Infearno. Space Police Officer: You're under arrest for speeding and causing mayhem! Infearno lands in prison cell next to... Infearno: Frenzy! Frenzy: HOVERBOARD! Frenzy eats the hoverboard. Frenzy: Spicy, but delectable! Whose was it? Infearno: *sigh* Mine... Space Police Officer: Oops, I just realized that we're in the wrong story! The Galactic Enforcer leaves. Meanwhile, at AntiMatter's Portal Hideout... Psyclone: Woo-hoo! Holographic battles were the beat idea ever! Thanks, BubbleBomber! BubbleBomber: Any time. Terabyte: Do be quiet. Technically, AntiMatter is on the talking and hearing rectangle with an interactive window. Psyclone: A what? Terabyte: A phone. AntiMatter: IMPOSSIBLE. INFEARNO WAS CAPTURED BY SOMEONE OTHER THAN THE ULTRA AGENTS. Toxikita: What can I do? AntiMatter: HMM... LET'S SEE... A SHIPMENT OF POLLUTONIUM IS ARRIVING AT THE ASTOR CITY SCIENCE LAB ON POINTER ISLAND. I WOULD LIKE YOU TO STEAL IT TO CREATE A POWERFUL WEAPON. Toxikita: I'm on it! AntiMatter: OH, AND YOU'RE BRINGING RETOX WITH YOU! Retox: Blah blah blah blah blah, Toxie! Toxikita: Aw, come on! Do I have to? AntiMatter: ANTIMATTER DEMANDS IT. Retox: Come on, Toxie! Toxikita: Grr... What I put up with to be a super villain... At the Ultra Agents Mission HQ... Max: Boss! You're back! Caila: How was the movie? Solomon: I was so busy chasing Infearno that I forgot about it. Oh, well, I guess they don't play The Adventures of Clutch Powers in theaters five years after its release. Professor Hydron: I think there should be a sequel. Curtis: Max! End this chapter in a funny way! Max: Okay! Max falls down a random hole. Curtis: Thanks, Max! To be continued... Category:Blog posts